End users of Web task, legacy applications, Apple (Apple is a registered trade mark of Apple, Inc.) or Windows (Windows is a registered trade mark of Microsoft Corporation) based operating systems create few automated processes, that is a series of steps that a user desires to execute on a computer (often at pre-defined time or with a click of a button or a mouse). These software processes could be of any type and for any purpose, e.g., business, IT, or requirements to validate software behavior, etc. In some instances, the user desires to create a task, assign properties to the task and to run the task on a local or a remote computer. Prior art technologies require a user to install a resident application or operating system modification to software on each remote computer it desires to run such a process, which is often found to be time consuming, expensive and impractical for a large number of users. One such desirable application is to create tasks, such as to prepare an accounting, tax returns, or other financial records, that require resources that may be remotely located from the local work station, but essential to carrying out an objective. In such cases it is necessary that the local work station have the facilities to search out the needed resources, establish the needed connections, interrogate and then retrieve the information needed by the local work station to complete the task. Unfortunately, a process that achieves this complex series of steps has not until now been available.
Automation Anywhere found at www.automationanywhere.com fulfills a need to create software processes locally, to be run on the local machine or at remote locations. This software product can in part assist in the execution of steps to create an executable procedure or macro to achieve the process of coordinating the disparate requirements of the inventive process disclosed herein. However, the present Automation Anywhere process does not teach the need for nor the solution for a system that allows linking one or more applications or databases to a repository, which can locate or associate other applications. What is needed is a system and method to achieve such an objective.
In addition to making the necessary connection to complete a process, such as an accounting, it is instructive to a user that they see the interactions of the various resources and the relationships between a user's applications and other application. Such visualization would allow the user to employ other applications more efficiently or assist in the discover of other applications a user can derive data from.